


无需相见在某年

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 特拉法尔加·罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 2





	无需相见在某年

罗哥单人，超短篇，一篇结束。  
———————————

我没有吃晚饭的习惯。

但今天例外。后颈顿顿地痛着，不适了快一周，从地铁罐头上挤下，心情更是被压缩成一张枯瘦的纸，很奇怪，一个月内总有几天被莫名其妙的烦郁侵袭，像一头栽进泳池，紧密排列的抑塞分子使人无处可藏。没有什么是一顿饭解决不了的。因此我决定放纵回，忽略卡路里，吃一顿碳水炸弹——拉面。

工序自然从简，一个人，没必要摆那么大阵仗，网购的拉面包提供了轻省的服务。过了凉水的面条盛进碗中，于温热的豚骨汤里散成一朵白菊，依次码上叉烧、笋片、葱段、木耳丝，切半个溏心蛋，四十五度角插入紫菜，再做作地撒上白芝麻削弱廉价感，好，大功告成。

将面搁在隔热垫上，我抽出牙间叼着的筷子，坐下，另一只手熟练地拽来桌中央半生不死的薄荷叶，斜支着手机，打开百度云，播放电影。老习惯了，吃东西不配点有声音的画面似乎都吃得不香，至于观影类别，那当然是永远的Top 1——惊悚片。

屏幕上的圆圈加载至100%，怪异的唱诗徐徐吟哼，把暖黄吊灯下的惬意衬托为玄幻的招魔仪式，诡谲的电影色调倒映在汤面，估计不久就有撒旦从这魔法圈中现形。可氛围对我来说仍有些不足，趁主角们讲着无营养的台词，我走到开关前，按下，让光熄灭。

Kill the lights？

Kill the lights.

我和他的对话又从脑中跃出。

那天他忙着修改论文，低气压地坐在茶几前，愤懑重重降临在键盘上。已是第三次改版，杂志社无非是吹毛求疵，但学术上的事，过分完美主义也无可厚非，就是苦了罗从冬季末改回冬季初，兼顾问诊、手术的同时还要与编辑邮件交流。

他这般不耐烦的样子很是难得，平常冷淡的样子总归有了些变化。思考时抿紧嘴角，睫毛高频率地相触着，右眼眼尾的肌肉稍稍蹙起，褶皱中溢出对论点的质疑。他左手扣着自己的下巴，指节摩擦着干燥的唇，右手则拖着光标扫过一行又一行。

原来也有他做不好的事。我不厚道地轻笑一声，转身去厨房沏了杯黑咖啡，置在他手边。而这人显然不愿我离开，攥住我腕间一施力，就把我圈在怀中。

欸，干嘛？我捏捏他的手臂问。你不是要改论文吗？

你呆在这儿不妨碍我继续工作。他答。腾出的那只手无视我的抗议，环紧我腰际。

别扭又脸皮薄的人大约就这么撒娇的，似猫儿一样，出格的动作是为了博得关注。不过，这是只略带危险性的大型猫。我于心底咕哝了句，调整好姿势窝在他身前，吐舌做了个鬼脸，侧着脑袋顶顶他肩窝。

那得收费。我朝他摊开手。手机拿来，我想点外卖。

罗撇撇嘴，坏心眼地揪了揪我的鼻尖，从手提电脑后摸出手机，妥协。接着他的目光又驻足在文档上，看不懂化学式的我便抵着他膝盖浏览美食商家，甚至还枕着大腿小憩了会儿。

外卖到了的时候，罗也结束编辑。他拆开包装，把Pizza、薯条摆放在台面，我点开先前在他电脑里下载好的惊悚片，投屏到电视上，又拉开附赠的汽水，一人一罐，过场般喊声“Cheers”，开始大快朵颐。

电影过半，他见我抓着块Pizza，对着血腥场景仍吃了个欢，偏过头盯着我，道，你还真一点都不怕。

有什么可怕的？都假的呀，看个刺激而已。我说。

他无奈地咋咋舌。啧，这让我觉得作为你男友没多少存在感啊。

我毫不吝啬嫌弃之意，皱着脸与这个被论文烧坏主机的家伙对视。待最后一口嚼完，脱下塑料手套，主动贴上他，霸控他痞气的唇，直到气息薄弱。

嘴边的油渍印在他的笑容上，亮晶晶的，反射着电影画面中抑郁的蓝光。正想抽张纸帮他擦掉，他却一同舔去，舌尖灵活地划过一道弧线，使得明该占上风的我瞬间红了脸。

Kill the lights? 他收拢长腿锁住准备逃跑的我，提问时眉毛故意上挑，像建筑师在炫耀他新建的拱桥。

Kill the lights. 我想这顿饭是吃不好了，便答应下来。虎牙也从唇边钻出，冲满脸得意的他打招呼。而后我勾上那宽实的肩，随密集的吻陷入他，一齐做一对搁浅的鱼。

是芝士味的。我在漆黑中默默琢磨着当时口腔里的味道。

视线不知何时适应了夜，手机早就加入沉寂大军，掐断剧情，留我存于毫无发光体的房间。一个人，紧张的气氛便更容易营造，微微细响能刮搔神经，方才桥段中闪现的鬼怪也似乎穿越到现实，伸长了利爪，欲将人拽入可怖地狱。只是身畔再不会有第二种频率的呼吸。于是我眨巴眼想了想，折回头，点亮一盏和我一样孤单的灯。

同一姿势保持久了，颈椎又开始疼。不是有意与身体作对，也不是拖延症扎根于神经过深，我仅是单纯地不喜欢医院。消毒水、阅不明的病历、以及那些白大褂，都太能勾勒出一个修长又不羁的身形。然而刺痛感是茂密繁生的荆棘，缠绕在灵魂上，蔓延至肩头，时刻规劝我改变主意。

罢了，还是去吧。我企图与自己和解。明天去医院看看吧。

如此想着，我朝左右两个方向抻了抻脖子，浅浅缓和了下，重新坐于桌前，挑起一筷子填入口中。

汤冷了，面坨了。

[终]

*灵感源于陈慧琳的《谁愿放手》。标题也摘自副歌歌词。听歌摸鱼产物，看个乐呵。


End file.
